


Yeah, We Danced on Tabletops (and We Took Too Many Shots)

by FannyT



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	Yeah, We Danced on Tabletops (and We Took Too Many Shots)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/gifts).



“Ow.”

Clary squints at the windows, throwing up a hand to shield her face. They were at least smart enough to pull the curtains last night, but there’s a small crack between them which the sun has managed to find its way through, landing straight in her eyes. 

Beside her, Izzy groans and emerges from the pile of blankets she has somehow collected on her side of the bed during the night. She has left makeup all over the pillow and her hair is an awful mess, and she _still_ looks like she’s posing for an artsy, glamorous magazine cover. That's just Izzy all over. 

“What time is it?” she asks, then winces and pulls a phone from somewhere under her back and looks at it. “Oh god, it’s not even mine,” she says. “And it’s _eight thirty_ in the morning.”

“What time did we get in?” Clary asks. She swallows and winces; her tongue feels somehow dry and sticky at the same time. 

“Four?” Izzy says, then grins. “You were _on it_. I didn't know you could dance.”

It's Clary’s turn to groan. “I _can't_.” 

“Had everyone fooled.” Izzy’s grin widens. “Especially when _Shake It Off_ came on.”

Clary puts her hands over her face, muffling an _oh noooo_ as Izzy laughs. Then she frowns, remembering something. 

“Hang on, did I have some sort of dream or were you actually telling people your name was _Jacqueline_?”

Izzy laughs again, throwing herself back against the pillows. “Oh, I’d forgot about that! Jacqueline, from the _french riviera_. And I also told one guy I was a hand model, and another that I work in the diamond industry. It’s fun to see how far you can push it.”

Clary rolls her eyes with a grin and reaches for her phone. 

As it lights up, she feels her grin freeze. 

“What?” Izzy asks. 

Clary opens her Messenger and thumbs frantically through the last conversation. “I messaged Simon last night,” she says. “Oh _no_ , at two AM…”

“Well, what did he reply?”

“Just a haha and a smiley,” Clary says, handing the phone over to her and putting her hands over her face again. “Oh, it’s so embarrassing…”

“Come on,” Izzy says soothingly, reading through the text chain quickly. “It’s nothing. You just shared a funny story! You’ve been friends for ages, there’s nothing weird about just sending him a text. It’s not like you waxed poetic about missing his eyes or something.”

“But it’s so stupid, writing him messages in the middle of the night like I'm always thinking about…”

“Stop that,” Izzy says. “You’re overthinking this. Come on, you’re just suffering from hangover angst. Let’s get up, and I’ll make you breakfast.”

“You think that’ll make me feel _better_?” 

“Haha,” Izzy tells her, then jumps out of bed and pulls Clary to her feet as well. “Let’s go fail at making pancakes and stop angsting about texting your ex.”

She gives the phone a second glance and grins. 

“Besides, we haven’t even gone through your camera roll from last night yet.”

“Izzy!” 

Izzy runs out of the bedroom, trailing laughter, and Clary finds that she's smiling despite herself as she follows.


End file.
